


Love in flames

by yxyoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxyoon/pseuds/yxyoon
Summary: Love starts as a spark and soon grows into a flame.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 6





	Love in flames

**Author's Note:**

> 含有限制級性描寫

他的愛是紅色的，是一朵正紅得滴血的玫瑰。他刻意放輕腳步，接著開門闖入遍布迷霧的浴室，蒸氣蒙蔽鏡子的雙眼，好讓他的行蹤沒有被倒映出來。他的愛是黑色的才對。宮侑站到佐久早的身後，他還在偷笑。跟這人的頭髮以及雙瞳一樣，他的愛是黑色的沼澤，是黑漆漆的鐵杉林。

他向前踏了一步，確確實實侵入那人暫時的領地之中，他像是很得意，眉眼間的笑意幾乎盛不住他的欣喜和狡黠。宮侑伸手撫摸佐久早的背脊，一路從肩胛之間的幽壑滑往凹陷的腰窩，最後雙手順著腋窩環抱住愛人赤裸的身體。他的吻落在他的肩頭，自頭頂灑下的水則掉進他眼裡。  
  
「喂，你在幹嘛？」愛人有些不滿的聲音被掩埋在潺潺水聲後頭，他故作不覺，只更用力地抱緊他且舔吻，同時宮侑也無視了佐久早根本無關痛癢的掙扎。「放手，髒死了。」  
  
「才不髒，我也在洗澡。」宮侑嘴上反駁，手裡卻向著佐久早的胸膛摸去，這分明就是得寸進尺。他將指尖流連於那對手感極佳的肌肉上，而他同樣渾身光裸。  
  
佐久早先是沉默，隨後猛地轉過身拽住宮侑前額的濕髮。他有些咬牙切齒：「是要我幫你洗洗渾身的騷氣是不是？」  
  
「可以嗎？」宮侑沒覺得痛，只笑得乖巧又輕佻。他在他的唇上輕啄。兩具軀體此時幾乎緊貼在一起，只是小小的磨蹭都跟歷經了數億個年頭一樣，漫長又折磨。每一寸肌理皆被掩飾在水波之後，溫熱的瀑布沒能洗去他們發自骨髓的衝動，於是他們雙雙被點燃且都成了紅色。  
  
「不可以。」佐久早攥緊了手，隨後他將宮侑濕成一團的金髮全向後梳去。宮侑下意識地閉眼，再睜開後眼睛還是紅的，從眼尾緩緩延伸，就和他的臉頰一樣在滴血又如一朵垂頸的玫瑰。  
  
佐久早將玫瑰更往自己身上靠近，並將細莖上所有荊棘盡數納入懷中。他撫摸著他腰間的湖泊，那裡卻是空蕩蕩的一片，情慾的火焰早將那處烤得水落石出，只留一地基石還盤踞在他的後腰。佐久早再向下，沉淪、墜落，他的手揉搓著宮侑緊實的雙臀，臉上還是一副雲淡風輕的模樣，可那雙黑澤般的眼卻暗得彷彿隨時要將宮給一口吞下。  
  
宮侑簡直愛慘這樣的佐久早了。他幾乎按耐不住，抬起頭便吻上面前的雙唇並開始惡狠狠地撕咬它，他的舌頭肆意闖入那人口腔內。愛人的回禮同樣來得熱烈，在兩種喘息之間野蠻地吸吮舔咬著，因此他幾乎快融化在他面前，直至成為一流春水。宮閉起雙眼，鼻腔盡是黏膩的悶哼，接著他伸手抱住佐久早的脖頸。  
  
他的愛還不肯放過他的嘴唇以及臀部。他們的舌尖還在纏綿悱惻，愈發甜膩的呼吸逐漸交融於一處，接著再也分辨不出彼此差別。宮侑的下唇大概被咬破了，佐久早的則是嘴角，兩人玫瑰色的鮮血逐漸蔓延至他們齒間，流成一條充滿鐵鏽味的河浪後又再枯竭。  
  
兩人硬挺的下體除了剛開始靠在一起磨蹭以外，就再也沒得到任何慰藉，有人硬得發瘋，佐久早像是對此時的狀態渾然不覺，可宮侑卻覺得自己就快站不住腳。澆灌在身上的熱水正侵蝕他的皮膚，磨滅他的精神，空氣裡瀰漫的熱氣同樣侵入他的大腦內，於是他的眼神早就迷離，整個人都浸泡在情慾當中。接著宮侑急迫的伸手撫慰兩人抵在一起的性器並擼動了起來。

他從喉頭發出聲嘆慰，像是旱地久逢甘霖，餘燼得以復燃。他仍舊同他接吻，幾乎沒有停過。最後兩人在同時間高潮，他們這才放開彼此通紅的唇瓣，頭靠肩膀的喘起粗氣。宮侑的低笑聲混在喘息裡顯得突兀，他側過頭輕吻佐久早的耳垂，甚至再一次伸出他的舌頭，卻被佐久早一把掐住，於是他從善如流地舔舐起他的指尖。去床上吧。他在佐久早的手心印下一個輕吻。整室旖旎，兩具灼燙的軀體將星火持續了下去，將彼此燒得幾近毀滅。愛情的火花是紅色的，是他畢生所求的一朵血色玫瑰，是他和他的愛。


End file.
